marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Kingdom
Dark Kingdom is one of the hybrid locations from Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. The stage is a merged location comprised of Marvel's Dark Dimension and the Makai Kingdom from Capcom's Darkstalkers series. A new realm born of the two original dimensions, the Dark Kingdom is a surreal, crystalline hellish realm fragmented and distorted as if it were reflected on a shattered mirror. Jedah was able to rise to power without any opposition, partly thanks to the internal struggles among Makai families, and partly because Dormammu, ruler of the Dark Dimension, was severely weakened by the Convergence. The Demon Village (the home of Firebrand) has also been merged into this realm, with Firebrand seemingly pledging his allegiance to Dormammu. Jedah Dohma is the holder of the Soul Stone, which he uses to feed his "masterpiece", the Giant Symbiote, with human souls in an attempt to create a powerful enough creature to challenge and stop Ultron Sigma. Stages Dark Kingdom is the setting of 3 different stages. * Dark Kingdom - Heart of Chaos (available from the start) * Dark Kingdom - Wastelands (unlocked by playing Story Mode) * Dark Kingdom - Heart of Chaos (inactive) (non-unlockable stage used in Story Mode) Dark Kingdom - Heart of Chaos Found in the middle of the kingdom's extense wastelands, this location is set in front of a portal connecting the Dark Kingdom with the human realm. The portal is a massive stone structure made up of two pillars and a large, circular ring on top. The top and bottom glow with green energy, as the portal is active and linked to the underground facility at A.I.M.BRELLA, where M.O.D.O.K. is experimenting with the Symbiote to provide Jedah with an army. In the center of the portal stands a large Symbiote surrounding a "Soul Egg", a specially shaped core used by Jedah to feed the Giant Symbiote a thousand human souls to give it power comparable to Ultron Sigma. Most of the background scenery is barren wastelands with spiked rocks visible everywhere. The ground appears cracked open, with a red glow coming from below, and large mountains can be seen at the horizon. Dark Kingdom - Wastelands A common sight on this dimension, this area is one of the many arid wastelands of its geography. The entire area is devoid of any detail, surrounded by spiked rocks, large boulders and dried tree branches all the way into the distance. The area is covered by the dimension's purple sky, with several glowing orbs made up of stones connected by stone chains to each other and to floating pieces of land housing the castles from the noble families of Makai. These desolate lands serve as hunting grounds for the most powerful demons of the dimension, and so humans unfortunate enough to find themselves here must be very careful. Dark Kingdom - Heart of Chaos (inactive) This stage is a simple minor variation of the Heart of Chaos stage. In this version, the portal in the background is inactive, and thus lacks the green glow of the original stage. The Symbiote is no longer perched on the portal as well, having been released on New Metro City at this point. The rest of the stage is identical to the original version. Trivia * This is the second stage located on the Darkstalkers version of Makai, following Live House of the Dark Realm from Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes, with "Dark Realm" being an alternate translation of the term "Makai". Category:Stages in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite